1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for fault recognition in a vehicle locating system, in which measuring signals emitted from the vehicle which is to be located are received by a plurality of separately arranged receiving stations and are forwarded via lines to a central station for analysis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A system for vehicle locating of the above-mentioned type is described, for example, in the German published application No. 2,137,846, where the differences in transit time between the signals arriving at the individual receiving stations are analyzed in accordance with a hyperbolic process. Therefore, in this, and in similar locating systems, in addition to a central control, a plurality of receiving stations are provided. To these components must be added the transmitting devices in all of the vehicles which are to be detected by the locating system, and the number of such devices can amount to several hundred. Also contained in the above-mentioned locating system is one or more stationary comparison transmitters which likewise possess devices for the emission of the measuring signal. Also required are one or more call-up transmitters, which serve to request the particular vehicles to be located to emit their measurement tone. Therefore, a system for vehicle location contains a plurality of components whose operating reliability is of great significance. In particular, the peripheral devices in the vehicles and in the receiving stations are difficult to manually service and check in the normal manner. In order, however, to ensure the accuracy and reliability of the locating process, it is necessary to localize and eliminate disturbances in the system as rapidly as possible.